


Full

by AutisticWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Rubs, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Foot Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Overeating, Sexual Content, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Shiro suggests they try something new, and Coran has a very interesting evening.





	Full

He has never done anything like this before. But Shiro loves this sort of thing apparently, and Coran is always open to trying new things.

He sits on the bed in Shiro’s room, eating mouthful after mouthful of food goo. He’s already very full, his stomach feeling oddly bloated, but Coran carries on eating.

This all started yesterday, when they were leaving the dining room…

_Once again, Hunk cooked the team a huge, delicious platter of food. And Coran, hungry after skipping breakfast, ate and ate. He ate so much of this food that he never ate before he met the human members of their team, until he felt a bit sick and his stomach strained. And that was when he saw Shiro staring at him, a strange expression in his eyes. His partner looked… hungry._

_When they left the table, Shiro put his arm around Coran’s waist, placing a hand on Coran’s full stomach. It bulged slightly, making him look like he did many years ago, when he carried a bit more weight._

_Coran glanced at him. “Why are you doing that, Shiro?”_

_“No reason,” Shiro said, kissing his cheek. “I just love your stomach when it looks like this.”_

_“Really?”_

_Shiro nodded and rubbed Coran’s stomach slightly. “Yeah, I love it. Hey, can you come back to my room? I want to ask you something?”_

_Confused, Coran followed Shiro back to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and Shiro stared at him._

_“I won’t lie to you, Coran,” he said. “Overeating and… full stomachs really… um… turn me on, and…” Shiro blushed. “I was wondering if you’d want to… next time we have sex… to eat lots while we do it?”_

_Coran looked at him. “Ah, so you have a kink?”_

_Shiro blushed even more. He coughed awkwardly. “A bit, yeah. So, what do you say? No pressure, obviously.”_

_“Well,” Coran said, putting his hand on his bloated stomach. “It would be worth a try.”_

_Shiro grinned and moved to kiss Coran. As he did so, he rubbed Coran’s stomach again, and, he had to admit, it felt rather nice._

_So the next evening, Coran joined his partner in his room and sat on the bed, where he found Shiro had filled a large container the food goo from the kitchens. And he smiled and said, “Wanna start?”_

And that is what brings him back to the present. Coran had a very large dinner, so it only takes a few mouthfuls of the food to make him full. But, like he said, he carries on eating.

Shiro is sat at the end of the bed, watching him. to Coran’s amusement, Shiro’s trousers are bulging.

He carries on eating, swallowing the goo even though his stomach is very full. He eats quickly, shovelling the spoon into his mouth again and again, and his stomach gurgles. Coran stops.

“Why did that happen?” he asks.

“Nothing’s wrong, Coran,” Shiro says. “Your stomach’s just noisy. You’re not hurt or anything like that. But… you can stop if you need to.”

“No,” Coran says, a determined smile on his face. “I can carry on.”

He continues to eat, until his stomach starts to ache, straining against his tight shirt. But rather than stopping, he simply says, “I just want to take my shirt off.”

And Shiro looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head. Coran smiles, but his smile fades when he realises he can’t quite sit up. He feels so full, and fears he might be sick if he moves too quickly.

“Can you help?” he asks, chuckling weakly. “I can’t quite move.”

Shiro shuffles closer, takes the container and, putting his hands behind Coran’s back, carefully eases Coran into an awkward sitting position. He groans at the pressure on his stomach, and Shiro makes a tiny whimpering sound. Yes, the Black Paladin actually _whimpered_.

He helps Coran unfasten his shirt and remove it, and drops into onto the floor. Coran flops backwards, groaning at the movement, and looks at himself. Indeed, his stomach is very bloated, the huge amount of food inside of him making his entire abdomen look swollen and big.

Almost immediately, he takes the container again and continues to spoon food goo into his mouth. Shiro stares at his stomach, awkwardly adjusting his tented trousers.

Coran raises his eyebrows. “Would you like some help with that, Number One?”

Shiro looks away, blushing, but he nods. “Please. But can you… carry on?”

He has to think for a few ticks, but then he nods his head. “Of course. I have an idea. Sit back over there, Shiro.”

And as Shiro moves, Coran moves his foot.

“Can you take my shoe off?” he asks through a mouthful of food goo, his bloated gut gurgling again.

Shiro looks stunned, but he removes Coran’s shoe.

“Spread you legs for me,” Coran says.

Shiro does that too, his eyes focused on Coran’s swollen stomach.

“Are you ready?”

And when Shiro nods, Coran puts his foot between Shiro’s legs and starts to rub his groin with his toes. Shiro moans, his eyes closing, and Coran moves his foot faster as he shoves even more goo into his mouth. It’s a struggle to swallow, but he manages it.

“Fuck… that’s… don’t stop,” Shiro mumbles, and Coran obeys.

He keeps eating as he rubs Shiro with his foot, forcing food goo down his throat as his stomach strains. Coran goes to take another spoonful, but he realises that the container is empty. He has eaten the whole portion Shiro gave him. He exhales slowly, never having felt this full in his life.

He continues to bring off Shiro with skilled movements of his foot, watching Shiro sweat as he screws his eyes closed, leaning his head back. Shiro announces his climax with a cracked cry, and he slumps slightly, opening his eyes.

He breathes heavily, staring at Coran and his bloated stomach. He looks like he has gained weight, but only around his abdomen. He feels so full, but it’s a rather comfortable feeling, in a strange way. Yes, he can barely move and his stomach aches, but it’s also quite a nice sensation. Not in a sexual way (unlike Shiro, this eating thing definitely isn’t a sexual thing for Coran), but a nice feeling nevertheless.

Slowly, Shiro crawls across the bed and flops down beside Coran. The sudden movement of the bed jolts Coran and he groans.

He looks at Shiro, and smiles. “Well, I think it’s clear that you enjoyed that.”

Shiro laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, that was pretty amazing. Did you really eat all of that?”

“Um, yes, I think I did,” Coran says, grinning.

“That’s amazing! No wonder you look so full.”

“I feel it too.”

Shiro smiles. “I bet you do. Did you… like that?”

“Well, I wasn’t aroused in the slightest, but I enjoyed it in a different way. And I certainly enjoyed doing that to you. What would you call that?”

“Some people call that a foot job,” Shiro says, and he chuckles. “But whatever it’s called, that was fucking brilliant. And I’m glad you liked it. And… not everyone does kinks for the sex, you know. Some people like it for different reasons.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Coran says. “I would like to do that again. although I might wait a few weeks. I don’t want to end up putting on weight.”

“I don’t blame you,” Shiro says. “I love stuffing myself too, but I don’t do it too often. I don’t want to get overweight and then have to exercise to death to still fit in my Paladin armour. But it’s nice from time to time. so… you’d do this again.”

Coran kisses him softly. “Yes, I would.”

Shiro grins. “Great. Hey, Coran, can I rub your stomach for you? I love doing it and it’ll probably make you feel a bit better.”

“Of course, Number One.”

And Shiro carefully rubs his stomach, pressing his flesh hand against Coran’s bloated abdomen and rubbing it over his skin. Shiro smiles and kisses Coran, and Coran leans his had back and closes his eyes, lovely the feeling of his partner carefully rubbing his sore, bloated stomach. When he belches, they both laugh. And Shiro kisses him, his hand rubbing and rubbing his swollen gut.

“I love you,” Shiro whispers.

Coran smiles. “I love you too, Shiro.”

This has honestly been one of the weirder experiences in Coran’s life, but he doesn’t care. He has loved doing this with Shiro. And, as he said, he’s always open to trying new things.


End file.
